Doctor Who S9
by Time of change
Summary: Doctor Who S9 the Doctor is joined by Clara, Jhon thought adventures in all of time and space.


As Jhon began to run he needed a place to lay low because of he was being chased by bullies he knew he was being bullied because he had no family and that angered him. Jhon found a blue box to hide in he closed the door behind him to see it was it was big and huge and an old man looking at him he looked at him.

"Can I help you?" The Scotts man said.

"Yes bullies hiding, please." He said.

"Bullies?" He said.

"Yes because they are looking to beat me up, sir please just until they are gone." He said.

The Doctor looked at the screen to see three younger men pounding on the door the door opened and the Doctor opened the door. The Doctor glared at the younger men and they left him since he was older Jhon thanked him before the Doctor glared at the young man he looked nice and bold he didn't give his name.

"What your name boy?" The Doctor asked.

"Jhon."He said

"Age?" The Doctor said.

"16 and a half." He said.

"I got an idea have you ever been to space?" The Doctor asked him.

The Doctor pulled the lever up and the Tardis flew away into space Jhon looked at the Tardis and it was flying he looked amazed and anxious buy it all the Doctor opened the door to the Tardis to see the hole of time and space it was amazing.

"Wow, where are we?" Asked Jhon.

"Deep space the year 2200 I think there's a rebel base not so far from hear and it's been attacked." Said the Doctor.

"Attacked by what?" The Doctor then saved a young woman who pointed her gun at them the Doctor looked shocked and Jhon did so he put up his hands in pure shock and the Doctor looked at him.

"Where's my brother?" Asked the woman.

"I am sorry there's was only enough power to bring one back." Said The Doctor.

"What?" She said.

"Please, no guns there's a child in here." The Doctor said.

"I don't care you're going to take me back!" Said the girl.

"Fine." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Jhon went into the base the men stopped before they were greeted by a man who looked at him. They both looked at one another when they said he was a Doctor the Doctor and Jhon were escorted to see a Dalek inside.

"Are you the Doctor?" Said the Dalek.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you going to help me?" Asked the Dalek.

"Why should anyone help you?" Asked the Doctor.

"Daleks must be destroyed!" Said the Dalek.

Jhon was kept behind and he looked at the Dalek he wanted to ask him something but he wasn't sure but he had the guts to ask him to then he got up and walked towards it the Dalek looked at him with his blue eyes.

"Are you the doctor friend?" Asked the Dalek.

"No, I only just meet him." He said.

"I have fought against the Doctor for so many years and now he's going to help me destroy the Daleks." He said.

"Why?" He said.

"Jhon the Doctor back." Said the solider.

"Right Clara this is gun girl Clara this Jhon Smith I think you two know one another?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, we do." Said Clara.

"Right this is what I am going to show you." Said the Doctor.

"Are you my Doctor?" Said the Dalek.

"Yes, I am your doctor I am going to fix you." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor Clara and Jhon where shrank into the Dalek the Doctor warned then this was the most dangerous place in the universe the Doctor and his friends entered the Dalek. Jhon looked at his teacher Clara with worry and fear Clara joined the Doctor and took him to one side.

"Okay I am okay with me but my student he's only 16." He said.

"And he was being bullied so I helped him out and I know what you are thinking Clara, yes I know he's a kid but trust me he will be fine." Said the Doctor.

"Doctor what should we do now?" Asked Jhon.

"Stay where you don't touch anything we are inside a Dalek and it's hurt and when it is hurting it needs antibodies to heal itself." Said the Doctor.

"Antibodies?" Asked the soldiers

Then all of a sudden robot-like monster came towards them Jhon stood there in fear. Clara held his hand she knew what the Doctor world was like when the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the solider and he was dead. Jhon was in pure shock when he saw Clara and the Doctor jump inside a tunnel.

"What the hell?" Said Jhon.

"Where are we?" Asked Clara.

"The Dalek digestive system." Said the Doctor.

"Gross." Said, James.

"You just killed a man!" Shouted Blue.

"He was a dead man anyway and besides. I just saved our lives and we are going to turn this Dalek good." Said the Doctor.

"Hold on can you do that?" Asked Clara.

"Yes, I can I am the Doctor remember." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Jhon walked around the Dalek a bit more the Doctor said he had to find the Dalek memory bank. So he can ulter the Dalek memory's but James thought that was a bad an idea and he knew something wasn't right then the Doctor told Jhon to come with him and he was going to talk to the Dalek.

"Hello, Rusty." Said the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor." He said.

"This Jhon you remember him?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I see kindness with him and fear and hatred." Said Rusty.

"No." He said.

"Yes, child I can see. What you are you are the child who is alone and scared of dying alone because everyone has left you I see hate within you." Said Rusty.

"Sorry, that's where you are wrong! Let talk about that star Rusty what did you see?" Asked the Doctor.

"I saw beauty in the universe I saw life." He said.

"Yes of course you did. But what now that's what I and the Doctor see every day in our lives look at me Rusty what do you see? I am not angry I have only been in this world. For about a second and I love it there's no hate no anger but pure love." Said Jhon.

"Yes, I see it, child, your world is filled with happiness and the universe and even yours Doctor." Said Rusty.

"Yes now, can you stop killing thous people?" Asked Jhon.

"Yes but wait a second I see something else. I see the Daleks your pure hatred for the Daleks is good." Said Rusty.

"No Rusty that's not it!" Said the Doctor.

"Exterminate the Daleks!" Said Rusty.

"Kill the Daleks kill the Daleks!" Said Rusty.

Jhon and the Doctor got out of Rusty. Jhon was still I his uniform and stood next to his teacher Clara and the Doctor and Rusty. Rusty was still looking at him with a wired look in his eye if he had one the Doctor noticed it too.

"There's something inside you boy you would have made a good Dalek." Said Rusty.

"No Rusty you could have been a good Dalek yourself." He said.

The Dalek buzzed away before looking at Jhon and Clara and the Doctor and going out of the base the Doctor and his friends left the ship Blue went after them she asked if she could come with them but the Doctor said no because. She was a soldier the Doctor and Clara and Jhon went back inside the Tardis.

"So same time tomorrow?" Asked Jhon.

"Yes if you like it it's up to Clara." Said the Doctor.

"Okay, then you did well today." Said Clara.

"Thanks, miss." He said.

Clara left the Doctor to it Jhon left to go back go back to the orphanage where he was in for a shock to see the Doctor there in his blue box looking at his family pictures and he smiled at them. Jhon looked shocked angry at the same time.

"O! What are you doing?" The younger man said.

"Nothing I was just looking at your pictures of your family they looked very nice." Said the Doctor.

"They are dead." Said Jhon.

"O sorry to hear that I suppose that's why you are in an orphanage." Said the Doctor.

"Look do you want something?" Asked Jhon.

The brown-haired boy said he looked at him before he sat down in his chair to do his homework the time lord looked at his bookshelves filled with books like Harry Potters to Game of Thrones and Sportsbooks. To Football American football and Motorsport he his laptop on with Netflix on it so he was a typical teenager then he thought.

"Come with me." He said.

"What?" Said Jhon.

"Or live with me if you like?" Asked the Doctor.

"Why?" Asked Jhon.

"Because I want you to and besides it best living on your own and I get bored also have a big ship." He said.

"How big?" Asked the Doctor.

"Very big." He said.

"It's got a swimming pool and you can have your own bedroom too." Said the Doctor.

"Sure." He said.

"Great pack your stuff let's get started." Said the Doctor.


End file.
